fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodman
in " "}} |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation=Shield of Spriggan |team= |previous team =Spriggan 12 |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Deceased |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Ice Devil Slayer Magic |curse=Bomb Curse Tenga Goken Tenchi Kaimei Thorn Curse Necromancer Absorption Curse Calamity Curse Enhancement Sensation Curse Macro |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 466 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Bradman (ブラッドマン Buraddoman) was an Etherious and a member of Emperor Spriggan's elite personal guard: the Spriggan 12. Known as the very "Grim Reaper" (死神 Shinigami)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485, Page 16 in the underworld, he wields all of the Curses of the Demons of Tartaros, able to exploit them to his jurisdiction. Appearance Bradman is a very tall, extremely muscular demon with an overall macabre appearance; his chest is covered in a dark, demonic breastplate that wraps itself around his lower abdomen. Attached to his breastplate are extremely large, irregularly-shaped metallic pauldrons that connect and fade out into his extremely long cloak, which he uses to keep hooded his head, upon which he wears what appears to be an mask to conceal his face. On his arms, Bradman wears a fishnet, mesh-like material, which is partially concealed by his overly-large pauldrons and gloves; the gloves themselves are frayed, and bear a zigzag patter below the fray, however, attached to the zigzag pattern are also irregularly-flowing designs that the resemble bone structure of the hand, as they travel down from the forearm of the glove and branch off at the knuckles and travel down to each fingertip. The aforementioned zigzag pattern also appears on the material that is exposed on the parts of his torso that Bradman's breastplate does not cover, and around his waist he wears a belt. His lower body is concealed from view by a dark robe that reaches up to his feet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 26 Just below the belt, it sports a pattern of circles that travels around his person. Overall, as described by members of Sabertooth that he killed, Bradman very much resembles the .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 13 Personality Bradman, living up to his appearance, is a sinister, malevolent and cruel person, who shows no signs of regret at slaughtering people, showing no mercy against his foes and killing anyone who stands in his way, even without saying a word while doing so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 13 When he is attacked by an angry Gajeel, he doesn't show any worry about it, instead, he lets out a sinister laugh while commenting on Gajeel's impending death for having touched him,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485, Page 18 but shows excitement when he finds out that Gajeel's lungs are made of iron, so he can fight to his heart content. Nonetheless, Bradman is quite arrogant, claiming that anyone who stands against him shall meet their death, even vowing to take his opponents lives for standing in front of him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 14-17 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc In light of the upcoming war between Ishgar and the Alvarez Empire, and their subsequent fight to retrieve Fairy Heart, Bradman receives an immediate summons to attend a meeting between Zeref, Emperor Spriggan, and the entirety of the Spriggan 12, but because of his immediate location within the extremely vast expanse of Alakitasia, he finds himself unable to attend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 8-9 Bradman, however, does later mobilize with the other eleven members of the Spriggan 12 to attack Ishgar and seize Fairy Heart from Fairy Tail; he aligns himself with a fleet designed to attack Ishgar from the north, and does so alongside Irene Belserion and Larcade of the elite guard. When they ultimately arrive at their landing destination, Bradman descends and deals with the combined assault from Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus by indiscriminately killing all enemies he finds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 12-13 After being called to arm himself along with Larcade by IreneFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 18, he descends onto the battlefield, slaughtering more Mages, some who run in fear of not suffering humiliation again. Bradman is then suddenly attacked by a livid Gajeel Redfox who informs the Shield of Spriggan that for reawakening his most terrible memory he will make him feel his wrath. Laughing, Bradman tells the Iron Dragon Slayer he has just touched death itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485, Pages 16-19 Bradman then fights with Gajeel and while shrugging off some of Gajeel's attack he reminds him he has touched death itself before grabbing Gajeel's neck however, Gajeel states they are both out of luck head-butting Bradman away. As they continue their fight, Bradman reveals his body is made of Magical Barrier Particles stating all who breathe them in will instantly die. Gajeel states that won't affect him as his lungs are made of iron which Bradman states is fortunate as he will be able to fight to his heart's content. Bradman soon summons numerous skull corpses stating Gajeel may be able to endure, he asks about the surrounding Mages who begin to suffer under Bradman's magic as does Gajeel until he is saved by Levy who intends to join in the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 14-17 Bradman then makes a point that with the first seal, his opponent's magic is stolen by means the Magical Barrier Particles, which are emitted from his body. For the second seal the door to the 'underworld is thereby opened to all in the battlefield amongst an endless field of corpses. Bradman then becomes a gas-like entity, whereby his body is made of Magical Barrier Particles. Then, as for the third seal, he, as the reaper, brings hell's judgement among his opponent's life and states that above the third seal, there is no hope of return to the living realm, which his opponents, Gajeel and Levy, value so much. As Gajeel mocks him and states that Bradman isn't special at all, that the other Shields of Spriggan are, by far, more impressive. Bradman then says that he doesn't use Magic power, but Curse power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Pages 9-10 Bradman then states that he possesses the curses of the Nine Demon Gates. He then attacks Gajeel and Levy by swinging his right arm forth and his left arm back, creating an explosion, which causes Gajeel to fall back, into a pile of skull corpses. He then attacks the mages again, by sending slashes from his hands in a cross formation. Unfortunately, Gajeel defends himself by coating his body with iron. Bradman then raises his hands and summons a vast amount of black water which floods the battle field.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Pages 11-12 After Bradman summons the flood, Levy uses her magic to create a hole in which the black water falls. Gajeel attacks with his roar, but Bradman counterattacks with his own roar. Bradman then uses his Magical Barrier Particles and grabs Gajeel and Levy by their legs and attacks them with his skull corpses which lead them to his 'life-stealing whirlpool'. But to his surprise, they escape the whirlpool. As Gajeel tries to attack with his club, it goes through Bradman, who then sends a thorn piercing through Gajeel's right abdomen. Bradman is then later attacked by his injured opponent, who has absorbed his Magical Barrier Particles and unleashed his full potential, which matches his curse power. Bradman then grabs Gajeel and says he will not die without a price that Gajeel will accompany him for all eternity, meaning he would commit double suicide.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Pages 13-26 Magic, Curses and Abilities First Seal (第一の印 Dai-ichi no In): Bradman is an Etherious whose body is completely made up of Magical Barrier Particles, allowing him to move similar to a mist and cause death. The said ability allows Bradman to deform and reform his body seemingly at will to avoid physical and magical attacks, while also able to length parts of his limbs. Offensively, Bradman can manipulate the deadly anti-Magic particles in various ways such as to kill people without the apparent need to touch them, an act which strikes fear in the hearts of his enemies,a feat capable for the Grim Reaper himself. The first visible effect of the Magic causes the blood vessels around the eyes of the victims to swell considerably; subsequently, they cough up blood and, apparently, die. Second Seal (第二の印 Dai-ni no In): After the First Seal has been passed, Bradman summons a massive amount of skulls corpses that appear from the underground at a very wide range, able to attack his targets. This graveyard of skulls can consume alive the souls of others and deteriorate normal beings who are touched by them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Page 16 Third Seal (第三の印 Dai-san no In): Bradman's transformation after the First and Second Seals have been passed. He changes his body type to something akin of an Etherious transformation, completely shrouded in his dark gas with pure white eyes. Bradman can choose to "release" his Third Seal, unlocking a white circle on his forehead, strengthening his attacks as well. Bradman mentions that once the Third Seal has been opened there is no return for those who encounter it, with the ability to transform his body into a portal to the underworld that sucks anything up in his grasp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Pages 24Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Pages 7-8 *'Over Skelter' (オーバー スケルター Ōbā Sukerutā): After releasing his Third Seal, Bradman makes multiple skulls with shadow-like material consume their targets in a vast pool of skulls, said to inescapable by the Grim Reaper himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Page 13 Bomb Curse: Able to use the powers of Tartaros' Demons to his disposal, Bradman can conjure explosions by simply a movement of his hands, damaging all that is contacted by them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Page 8 *'Exploding Spiral' (爆螺旋 Bakurasen): With a movement of his hand, Bradman can create a large scale explosion in the ground, damaging all that come within its range. Tenga Goken (天下五剣 Tenga Goken): Able to use the powers of Tartaros' Demons to his disposal, Bradman has the ability to use his arms as swords, able to slash through an opponent's skin at ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Page 9 *'Onimaru' (鬼丸 Onimaru): By swinging his arm across his body, Bradman can send a large, intense shockwave that can slice its target. Tenchi Kaimei (天地晦冥 Tenchi Kaimei): Able to use the powers of Tartaros' Demons to his disposal, Bradman has the ability to use this Curse to completely swarm the area in a vast amount of black water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Page 9 Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): Able to use the powers of Tartaros' Demons to his disposal, he has shown to be able to use this form of Devil Slayer Magic for battle (efficiently christening him as a Devil Slayer) which in turn allows him to offensively use ice as well as allowing him to consume this Magic as shown by other Devil Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Page 9 *'Ice Devil's Rage' (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō): Bradman first inhales and then releases a breath of powerful ice to attack his foes. Thorn Curse (荊の呪法 Ibara no Jūhō): Able to use the powers of Tartaros' Demons to his disposal, Bradman can create long, vine-like thorns to pierce his target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Page 16 *'Thorns' (荊, イバラ, Ibara): By creating long thorns, Bradman can pierce his target by waving his fingers in their direction. Absorption Curse: Although not shown him using this Curse, Bradman has been said to be able to use the powers of all the Tartaros' Demons to his disposal.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 487, Pages 9-17 Enhancement (強化 Kyōka): Although not shown him using this Curse, Bradman has been said to be able to use the powers of all the Tartaros' Demons to his disposal. Calamity Curse: Although not shown him using this Curse, Bradman has been said to be able to use the powers of all the Tartaros' Demons to his disposal. Macro (命令, マクロ, Makuro): Although not shown him using this Curse, Bradman has been said to be able to use the powers of all the Tartaros' Demons to his disposal. Sensation Curse: Although not shown him using this Curse, Bradman has been said to be able to use the powers of all the Tartaros' Demons to his disposal. Necromancer (死人使い, ネクロマンサー, Nekuromansā): Although not shown him using this Curse, Bradman has been said to be able to use the powers of all the Tartaros' Demons to his disposal. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Bradman has shown some prowess in grappling, forcibly grabbing the necks of his enemies, while because of his particular body, he can extend his limbs to attack foes from a distance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 2-5 Immense Curse Power: Although not possessing Magic Power, as a member of the Spriggan 12, Bradman boasts an immense level of curse power. His Curse Power is stated to be on par with that of the strongest Mage in Ishgar and strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints: God Serena's Magic Power,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 19-20 as well as it being stated to be roughly equal to that of fellow Shield of Spriggan Brandish μ's own,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 25Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 8 someone renowned for toppling entire nations single-handedly,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 11-12 and whose Magic Power exceeds Makarov Dreyar's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 17 Being christened as the Grim Reaper, also known as the God of Death himself, Bradman has shown immense prowess as he is able to use all the Curses that Demon-affiliated guild Tartaros has shown to wield. Quotes *(To Gajeel Redfox:) "Heh heh heh... He who dares touches death will soon regret it!!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485, Page 19 *(To Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden): "''And with the Third Seal, the Reaper brings hell's judgement upon thine lives. Beyond three, there is no hope of return to the living realm thou value so much." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Pages 6-7 Battles & Events *Gajeel Redfox vs. Bradman References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Former Members of Spriggan 12 Category:Devil Slayers Category:Demon Category:Deceased